


whenever you are

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 原先要出同仁本，沒出成





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原先要出同仁本，沒出成

天空晦暗不明，黑壓壓的有了下雨的前兆，紐約街道上熙攘熱鬧：母親牽著舔著棒棒糖孩童的手、情侶們互相挽著手甜蜜依偎著、朋友們三三兩兩熱烈談論話題。

 

更突顯出眼裡透露著迷惘孤單的蒂娜身影，她隨著人潮無意識地前進，臉上表情平靜空洞，她不知道自己的步伐該邁向哪，漸漸流失自己於人群之中，腦海裡亂烘烘的只有一些殘餘片段。

 

那些衣著華麗、高傲神情的書迷與記者，相互採訪的言論、彼此交換小道消息圍成一圈一圈的小團體。

 

蒂娜見到了質疑與輕視冰冷的面孔，像是置身於中央殘忍的審判台，耳裡不斷起伏回響著刺耳的片語。

 

孤兒、寒酸平庸、跟不上潮流的無味女、繁重傲羅工作影響下酒精中毒的可能性…………。

 

她知道自己不該鑽牛角尖。

 

她能確定是因為自己的努力和應有的堅強才讓她與奎妮有安全闢護的家。

 

她很知足擁有著屬於自己的小天地，但她開始貪心，想擁有更多美好與幸福，像是紐特.斯卡曼德。

 

她回到了單身公寓，坐在餐桌前，機械式抓起牛皮紙袋裡的熱狗麵包，大口咬了下去。

 

她咀嚼著卻難以吞下口中的苦澀，她眼裡慢慢聚集溫熱霧氣，不自覺地落下了眼淚，模糊了眼前事物。

 

她深吸了一口氣，壓下鼻間的酸意，努力眨著眼，讓眼淚從眼眶裡清空。

 

她下定決心不再被流言蜚語干擾，她眼裡清澈堅定開始惡狠狠地撕咬手中麵包。

 

她是波本蒂娜金坦，是擁有紐特斯卡曼德的人。為了紐特與自己美好的幸福，她什麼都願意去做，讓那些酸言酸語的人知道她是值得被紐特擁有的。

 

紐特結束簽售會，擺脫了無數個瘋狂書迷慌慌張張地踏進飯廳時，蒂娜正處於和熱狗麵包的奮戰中。

 

他吸氣鼓起臉頰吐出了一口氣，放逐心裡因為找尋不到她的恐慌，放鬆懈下了肩膀低頭溫煦一笑，放下了手中的行李箱，脫下孔雀藍外套，鬆開白色襯衫上頭的两顆鈕釦，轉身揮動魔杖施展著咒語。

 

杯盤從櫥櫃內依序飛翔劃過空中，湯匙舀起可可粉末，方糖彈跳入杯中，火爐上茶壺正滾燙著冒出陣陣白煙，沖泡著他與蒂娜初見的回憶。

 

他在她的手邊溫柔地放下她熱愛的可可，看著蒂娜走神於第一次見面時的光景，她沾著醬料的嘴角，伸手抹去她嘴角沾上的芥末醬，放回自己口中吸吮著。

 

還是印象中的味道，屬於自己對蒂娜想念的味道。

 

「吃慢點，別噎著了，喝點熱可可。」紐特輕扯嘴角對著她露出明亮的笑容。

 

看著一氣呵成完成動作的紐特，蒂娜眼眶又再次蓄滿淚水，微仰著頭抿著嘴紅著眼睛，一口氣喝下暖呼呼的可可。

 

這次不再像之前無數次那麼有甜蜜感襲上心頭，紐特的體貼他溫柔的語氣，再次提醒自己內心的不安全感，她真的適合紐特嗎？或者紐特真的需要她嗎？心酸地又再次咬下麵包，倔強地撇開頭，讓想擦乾她眼淚的溫暖大手無奈地停在空中。她無言地吞下滿口苦澀。

 

「蒂娜，抬頭看看我，蒂娜……我……」紐特輕吐出了一直憋在胸前的一口氣，抿著嘴，遲疑地注視著蒂娜。他知道因為他的書他一夜成名，蒂娜就被無數次地檢驗放大，親戚、書迷，八卦報導無一不衝擊蒂娜的身心。

 

他加倍努力守護、陪伴著讓她了解自己是如此珍惜寶貝著她，他是真的想要跟她一輩子到老，他的一生伴侶只能是她，他知道他的蒂娜夠堅強，她不只是走進了自己的生活，也走入了彼此的生命。

 

「紐特，今晚可以讓我獨自一人嗎？」

 

她在下逐客令，對著紐特她無法不沉淪在他的溫柔眼眸裡，滿足於紐特對她的細心與體貼，敞開寬闊的懷抱安撫著自己內心的每次騷動不安，按下每次內心升起的恐慌再假裝自己安然無事。

 

蒂娜在乎那些言語，不安地對自己質疑，所以今晚她必須獨處釐清內心這關。

 

她撇下嘴角輕抬眉梢，食指來回滑動著杯緣，微微側頭看著紐特，沉默無聲飄逸在紐特與蒂娜之間。

 

紐特垂頭喪氣地站在門口，等待著蒂娜回心轉意，但她沒直視他的眼睛，沒給予每晚離別前的擁抱親吻，就在面前無聲無語關上門。

 

紐特在原地站立許久，無數次舉起敲門的手又放下，他緊繃著臉深思蒂娜的舉動含義，如果蒂娜釐清思緒後放棄了自己、如果她最終後悔停止與他的交往……深吸了一口氣，平息恐慌的擴大，他垮下肩膀無力地轉身，慢慢步下階梯隱沒在深黑冷雨中，兩顆失落的心更加拉長了漫漫黑夜……

 

*

 

紐特蹙眉專注緊盯著茶几上的某個黑點，坐在對面的英國報社女記者卻搔首弄姿，希望他能注意到她精緻妝容漂亮的臉蛋，揚起鮮紅色嘴角提問著這次的主要問題，希望這些犀利而刺激的內容給予銷量一個新的巔峰。

 

「斯卡曼德先生，《神奇動物在哪裡》這本書已造成魔法界一片轟動，辦理過幾場簽書會，但人們對於書中首頁提及的蒂娜金坦小姐……我是說，對於她的界定是在於……」女記者急於挖掘眼前人的私密，滔滔不絕。

 

保持安靜的紐特在聽到他腦海一直浮現的名字‘’蒂娜‘’時，他鬆開一直緊握著的手，回想起今早報上報導當時情況的一連串照片。

 

她在那裡笑得漂亮光彩，身邊站的是現任美國最有名望的安全部部長，他輕搭著她的肩膀像一對相配的戀人，而下的標題是“最得力助手”。紐特無限放大這些入眼的字句，腦海無數個亂哄哄的想法，他不知道如何消化彌漫口中的酸味，食指無意識地摳著大拇指，低頭窩進陽光下的陰影裡，抿著嘴深吐出了一口氣。

 

他們之間僅靠書信來往，海洋的距離不斷拉升內心的不安。

 

他沒法時刻待在蒂娜的身邊，儘管他如此的渴望有她的陪伴，但，蒂娜她是嗎？自從上次離別後，他們之間的書信沒有斷過，只能從紙張字句感受她就在身邊。

 

沒法見面、摸觸不到或是聽到她的聲音，總是沒法壓下急躁的情緒，而現在又看到報紙上的報導，他內心的野獸開始想詛咒在蒂娜身邊徘迴的男子。

 

沉浸深思的紐特根本沒想回答問題，女記者快速移動位置，慢慢地拉近兩人的距離。

 

「斯卡曼德先生，不知你對於今晨美國幽靈報報導有何看法，有小道消息指出，美國魔法國會安全部長格雷夫先生與金坦小姐有著更親密一層的關係。」

 

紐特因記者發問的問題，側頭抬起眼，迷濛重複說著。

 

「更親密的關係……」

 

紐特低頭記起了一次回憶，他在倫敦與紐約之間來回奔走只為了短暫與蒂娜相聚，再一次等待的空檔中，格雷夫遞過來一杯黑咖啡。

 

「等蒂娜？」格雷夫喝了一口熱咖啡。

 

紐特禮貌性的側頭微笑著，不安地活動著身體把視線轉向別處。

 

「紐特？我可以叫你紐特吧！」格雷夫不等他的回覆高傲地轉頭看向後處，不急不徐的在他耳邊接下話語。

 

「她是我最得力的傲羅。」

 

紐特睜大眼不解的看向他。

 

「我指的是，蒂娜！」格雷夫食指輕拂過自己嘴唇，慵懶地微笑說著。

 

紐特抬起頭蹙眉直視他。

 

「我……會捨不得放手？」他停頓語調，拍拍紐特的肩膀，眼神再紐特身上短暫停留後，自信地挺直邁開步伐。

 

紐特垂下眼簾，抿著嘴，站在突然寂靜冰冷的國會大廳裡。

 

他不喜歡這位安全部長，他有忒修斯的氣息，而大部份的人都會選擇他的哥哥不是他。他低頭看著冷掉的咖啡飄來陣陣酸澀味，開始害怕蒂娜不會真的想跟他渡過人生的下半輩子。

 

重新回神的紐特只想快速起身離開，女記者正順勢往前趨近，紅唇擦拭過他的衣領，她重心不穩的跌落在堅硬地板上。

 

出版社人員聽到驚呼聲響開門進入，急忙快步扶起女記者，低語抱歉把她往外送，她卻不甘心頻頻回頭，氣呼呼地在原地跺腳。

 

煩亂地抓抓頭，紐特垂頭喪氣地坐回椅子上。

 

他害怕蒂娜會離開他，他沒有豐功偉業的戰績、職業不是強大的傲羅，他會被淹沒在她身處菁英的人群下，他永遠都不是人們喜歡的那個，他擁有的只有一箱神奇生物，還有那個名為蒂娜金坦的人――他一生快樂幸福的來源。

 

*

 

用手壓住急速跳躍的心臟，站在門前的蒂娜用手勾起垂在耳邊的細髮， 她跟紐特分別來首次見面，聽取奎妮的裝扮建議想給他驚喜，彌補上次無言以對不安的分離。

 

深吸了口氣緩慢深吐，平穩著雀躍不已的心跳，嘴角上揚著最光彩燦爛的笑容，輕輕轉動著門把。

 

紐特再次起身慌慌張張地整理桌面，他現在所要做的事就是擁抱著蒂娜，確定她還是自己所擁有的，提起箱子往前時，門再度被打開了，進入眼簾的是穿著黑色軟綿長大衣、圍着黃黑相間的圍巾，笑容滿面的蒂娜。

 

紐特瞪大眼睛，驚訝地放下手裡所有東西，眼裡只有光彩迷人的她。

 

「嗨！紐特。」蒂娜微微抬起右手打起招呼。

 

蒂娜？！梅林的鬍子啊！是真的她。

 

他能聽到她溫柔的聲調在空氣中綻放，所以他可以觸摸感受她，是嗎？內心渴望的聲響在在催促著他。

 

「蒂娜……。」紐特他快速往前攬住她的腰，手扣住她的腦袋，乾燥的唇覆上她柔軟的唇峰。

 

所有書信來往間都不能傳達的身體最真實的感受，他只想著她，貼近她的溫度擁抱柔軟的她。

 

他急促吸吮她口裡味道，扣住腦袋的手加重力道，內心的惶恐與無盡的想念讓他急速想擁有佔據她，他的另隻手往大衣裡面摸索，在碰觸到光滑細緻肌膚時，他再次愣住了睜大眼睛對上了蒂娜狡黠的眼神。

 

蒂娜眼裡閃爍光芒，她知道並不是只有自己單方的思念，紐特跟自己一樣，他們對彼此的依賴、散發的溫度內心充滿溫熱幸福的部分是如此相似。

 

蒂娜手來回輕撫上他的下巴，眼神留戀穿梭於他的眼睛與嘴巴上，往上傾輕柔印上自己的紅唇。

 

紐特回應追隨著她，輕咬加深著緩慢的吻。她只穿了一件長大衣加上他送給她的圍巾。

 

紐特閉上眼睛感受蒂娜帶給他的輕柔甜蜜，她大衣下一絲不掛，這更加深了紐特身體的灼熱感，接收到蒂娜散發的迷人訊息，紐特的唇再次壓了過來領導追逐她鮮紅柔軟的双唇。

 

這個吻充滿征服與佔有慾，他像一團點燃的火焰包圍蒂娜整個身心，他忘情地糾纏她柔軟的唇舌，奪取她甜美的呼吸，讓內心的不安與思念都有了慰藉的出口。

 

紐特揮動魔杖把門把上鎖，施了無聲無息咒。

 

他貪婪地親吻著蒂娜，壓制她一步步往後退。

 

她停在紐特平常寫作的桌子邊，他堅實的胸膛緊緊壓住她胸前的柔軟，感受蒂娜每次呼吸，那美好誘人的曲線不規律地起伏。

 

紐特覺得耳邊嗡嗡作響，有無數的聲音叫囂著，理智正一點一點瓦解。

 

紐特知道他的身體跟意志在蒂娜面前永遠是背向而馳，他一邊親吻，一邊拉開長大衣的結，低頭啃咬她的下巴、優美的脖頸，親吻她漂亮的鎖骨和肩膀。

 

蒂娜發出一聲好聽的低吟，這無疑是向紐特投下了更多興奮劑。

 

他用手托住她的後背，讓她抬起上身躺仰在桌前，他修長有咬痕的手覆上腹部，沿着嬌小的腰身慢慢輕撫，一路滑過雙峰，然后是鎖骨、嘴唇，用手腹描繪那美好的形狀。

 

蒂娜忍不住仰起了頭，紐特能感受到身下蒂娜佈滿紅暈的身體一陣美好的顫慄，他深吸一口氣，沉下身體，將那異常堅硬的部位緩緩壓了進去。

 

蒂娜手指緊緊抓入他微亂的頭髮內刮划著頭皮，紐特用手臂霸道地箍住她的腰，小心地控制着自己，不要横冲直撞，不要太快，慢慢地由輕柔到激烈，每一次侵入，她都在身下颤抖，一下一下，她緊咬着嘴唇，壓抑着口腔里溢出的聲音。

 

蒂娜渾身震颤，凌亂地喘息低吟，她一次次地被抛入高高雲端，感受他的爱意，他的狂热。

 

紐特緊緊抱住她，两人雙手十指相扣，迷離而狂亂地宣泄著。

 

紐特與蒂娜深深覺得當軀體放肆而熱烈地親密時，靈魂彷彿也被融合在一起。

 

紐特用鼻梁蹭蹭她泛紅的臉龐，聲音沙啞而温柔。

 

「蒂娜，我愛你。」

 

蒂娜因這一句話，眼眶微紅，這是最溫暖的言語剿滅了內心對自己的不相信感，不確定自己對紐特是最好的。

 

傾身又想要給他一吻，卻用餘光發現在紐特脫落於腳邊的襯衫領口有個鮮豔的紅印。

 

就像一桶冰水直直倒入背後，她僵住了，偏著頭蹙起眉直視著紐特。

 

她拉起他的襯衫領口，讓他看清明顯的唇印。

 

蒂娜剛在內心築起一道安心感，又出現了裂痕。紐特可以有其他的選擇，是的，任何人都比自己還要好……。

 

「蒂娜，不是你想的這樣……。」紐特真的不知從何解釋，因為怕會失去她，無心工作，生活亂七八糟。是要從哪裡開始說明，才能安撫眼前的母獅子？

 

「不是？！那事實是什麼？紐特！」蒂娜高亢的聲線壓抑著內心極度的不安，她的刺蝟防備心態起來了。她想無視那鮮豔的紅印，但總是藏匿不住心裡的酸澀味。

 

紐特輕輕嘆了口氣，側著頭眨眨眼看向別處。

 

「我沒法做任何事，我想的只有你！可是你……你是乎更放在工作上。」他深呼吸快速地說著，說到最後無力張口低喃著。

 

「這是什麼意思？！……我的工作！」蒂娜眼睛立刻瞪大，發怒地看向他。他也跟那些八卦小道消息一起質疑她嗎？

 

注意到蒂娜的凶悍眼神，他挪動著嘴巴緊張得支支吾吾說不出任何辯解話語。

 

紐特輕吐一口氣，他非常在意那位安全部長，害怕自己被比了下去，跟蒂娜最終攜手偕老不是他。

 

她能理解自己內心的不安與想擁有她全部的渴望嗎？

 

「所以，偉大的魔法生物學家，認為我是在吸引我上司的特別注意！而努力工作！紐特斯卡曼德！」蒂娜受不了紐特無端的猜測就像那些不入流小報的八卦，憤怒但快速地拿起地上的長大衣，疲憊地系回腰帶結，轉身甩門揚長離去。

 

「可惡!」紐特為自己不能明確表達出的在乎感，沮喪地抓頭轉過身，看著滿地散亂著的歡愉過後的牛皮紙張與信件，懊惱地低吼出聲。

 

*

 

蒂娜風風火火地走過長廊拐彎去向廁所，往最深處一間，關門坐在馬桶蓋上讓淚水盡情而出。

 

她努力表現，專心於工作不再在乎別人對她的評價，想讓紐特為她驕傲。她想他，很想很想。

 

處理工作文件時她會看到對面一頭紅棕色亂髮低頭認真寫作的樣子、奔跑於紐約街頭抓取犯罪者時總會期待在下個轉角處看到熟悉的孔雀藍顏色、中午休息時坐在公園廣場吃著熱狗麵包總希望此刻有人遞上剛泡好的熱可可、每晚夜深人靜輾轉難眠時安慰自己見面的日子就快來臨。

 

蒂娜用手背胡亂抹去臉上的眼淚，有點哽咽地吸吸鼻頭，告訴自己不能哭。

 

「我真搞不懂，斯卡曼德這傢伙，怎麼那麼不懂風情。」廁所走進兩人，高跟鞋的回音充斥著整個空間，她們高聲討論著現正火紅的主角。

 

「他怪里怪氣的，別去招惹他。」

 

「最近他小有名氣，你知道，我喜歡閃光燈。」女子對著另一名女子俏皮地眨眨眼。

 

蒂娜從門縫往外偷瞧，兩個金髮嬌豔的女人對著鏡子撲粉補口紅。

 

蒂娜認出了其中一人，她在紐特辦公室外的長廊跟她擦身而過，蒂娜看著兩人快速整理好頭髮往外走時，她才推開門站在黑色冰冷的地板上。

 

仁慈的路易斯！她完全誤會紐特了！蒂娜忘記了臉上的眼淚，腦海里重複著剛剛與紐特的對話。

 

但她也舉不起雙腳走回紐特辦公室，她在意生氣著紐特的無端揣測。

 

蒂娜緊咬住下唇收緊下顎，吸了一口氣闊步離開了。

 

在蒂娜轉身離開後，紐特跟上她的腳步。

 

但，該死的！他是不是要去找尋資料，理解如何找尋身手不凡的頂尖傲羅，她的身影如何捕捉。

 

足足搜索了整棟建築物，紐特懊惱地想著下一步該要找尋何處。

 

一隻紙鶴快速衝向自己停留眼前，匆忙攤開紙張，蒂娜娟秀字體進入眼裡。

 

“暫時冷靜！彼此！”不能理解的重覆一再讀取，蹙眉抿起嘴沉思直到紙張邊緣處拍打著手背。

 

噢！它在等待回覆。

 

緩慢回覆答應了蒂娜，它在眼前燃燒殆就像燒毀了自己內心的幸福希望，他給予她選擇的機會，逃離自己的權利。

 

紐特低下頭緩慢的轉身，走入自己的空間，只有……自己。

 

*

 

「唔……不要對我露出這種笑容。」紐特微微抬頭，抿嘴說著。他調整坐姿壓平桌上的牛皮紙，拿起羽毛筆想在上面書寫但卻總走神，沒注意到墨汁滴落暈染稿紙。

 

他來回撫摸著桌邊，想起蒂娜那美妙玲瓏的身影，煩躁地扔下筆，拉下領結，讓身體熱度不再持續升高。

 

「真的……不要對我笑……」紐特拿起桌上相框，無奈地把照片扣在桌上，讓相片中的人兒“蒂娜”，對著木質桌面嚴肅地蹙眉抗議。

 

拿起杯子大口喝下杯裡殘餘的香甜可可，他輕吐了口氣。站起身往窗戶走去，窗外陽光很明媚，天空還飄揚著幾隻風箏，他無力的扯了一下嘴角當作笑容。

 

安靜地想著蒂娜，她還在生氣嗎？因為自己曾經失敗的人際關係、自己內心的不安全感，讓蒂娜承受了自己的恐懼與懦弱，他側著頭眼裡藏著不能忽視的歉疚。

 

衣領上方探出的綠色護樹羅鍋安慰地輕撫他臉龐，紐特低下頭詢問著。

 

「 皮克特， 她現在再做什麼呢？我的蒂娜。」

 

紐特又再次把眼神投向遠方，腦海裡思念著在紐約小巷內質疑並逮捕他的可愛傲羅女士，他們邂逅命定的場景。

 

 

*

 

蒂娜眼眸下方有著淺淺的黑灰色陰影，雖然自己給了他彼此冷靜的任性訊息，但她還是在等待著紐特溫暖的擁抱與低語的道歉，她總睡得不安穩，在睡夢中一直追尋著身穿孔雀藍大衣的寬厚背影，她奔跑著要拉近彼此的距離，但總是在要觸碰他溫暖修長的手時滿身大汗地驚醒。

 

她低頭看著今天無數杯的黑咖啡，告訴自己要對於等下的逮捕行動提高警覺，不能走神思考一再重覆的夢境涵義。

 

在一連串忙碌緊張的攻堅行動中，蒂娜一個漂亮的過肩摔壓倒性控制住犯人，她疲憊地猛然挺直身軀時，四周快速地旋轉著，在蒂娜失去意識前，她依稀看到了一抹溫柔湖藍綠的眼眸，她嘴角微微上揚著。

 

「紐特……。」

 

 

蒂娜醒來時是在充滿苦藥味的醫院，她思訊回來時快速跳起身時拉動了背部傷口，忍住不發出任何聲音。卻也沒停下她手邊動作，想快速地換下病服穿回原本的衣服，但因手腕上纏繞著紗布，手指不靈巧地在鈕釦上滑動著，更顯的她狼狽慌忙。  
 

 

「你在逃避我嗎？」紐特慌亂匆忙地推開病房門，壓抑住心慌，微微生著氣，等待她的回答。  
 

 

蒂娜抬起頭對上他的眼睛，她在夢中也思念的湖藍綠眼眸，垮下肩，停止跟衣服奮戰，懊惱地想著就是不想遇到這令人尷尬不安的場面。

 

她知道醫院會通知紐特，她把他填入了家屬通知人第一人選，但她沒想到紐特來得那麼快。 

 

「我沒受傷。」蒂娜吞吞口水，裝作認真看手指的樣子。 

 

「 菁英傲羅不只會保護好自己跟其他人……你這叫沒受傷？！」紐特抿著嘴平靜地把湧上的怒意往下吞嚥，平穩住顫抖的手溫柔小心地幫她把衣服穿好。

 

他拋下不知第幾場簽售會拿著鑰匙門一路上提著心火速趕來。這會兒放鬆了一直緊蹙的眉毛，深呼吸輕吐放下心裡擔憂。 

 

蒂娜聽到紐特關心的話語、感受到溫柔的動作，心裡無數個委屈等待都湧上了漲紅的眼眶，她轉身抱住他，悶悶地窩在他懷抱中。 

 

「我很抱歉！」蒂娜聲音裡帶著哭腔。 

 

「是為了想逃跑……還是為了受傷而道歉？」紐特輕撫她頭髮輕輕地幫她把落髮勾到耳後。

 

   
「為了我衝動的理智……為了……沒能聽你的解釋……任性的以為自己……被你拋棄了，還有好多好多我想你！」蒂娜在他懷裡越說越傷心，紐特安慰地輕拍她的肩膀，感受到他溫暖的關懷備至的溫柔。

 

蒂娜眼裡的眼淚越掉越凶，把鼻涕眼淚往他身上抹，委屈地把他抱得更緊。

 

   
「不，……蒂娜，該說抱歉的人是我……不該讓八掛風言風語牽動著內心的不安，還有不是你以為自己被拋棄了，我也是我想你根本不想要我了……我……我很想你！」紐特不知道如何表達他自己，她是他的摯友、情人、伴侶，所有有關她的訊息他都想擁有想珍惜，她是內心深處想尋求契合的靈魂伴侶。

 

不想再牽動蒂娜的傷口，只能讓她緊抱著，頭挨近著她的頭。 

 

「格雷夫先生單純是我上司，尊敬的長輩。」蒂娜故做輕鬆的語氣反駁著。

 

「我知道！」紐特眨了一下眼輕柔按回她的頭固定在自己頸窩，嘆息地摸摸她的髮。

 

蒂娜因紐特的回話不解地抬頭望向他，看著蒂娜明亮的咖啡色眸子，像被識破了，紐特臉龐的紅暈向耳朵蔓延。

 

「我……去看了你。」蒂娜更加疑惑的臉龐放大在眼前，讓紐特原本微紅的臉更龐蒙上一層深紅，他僵硬的身體出賣了尷尬不安的情緒。

 

他在爭吵後跑去找她，帶上了美麗花束想和好。

 

他不能像蒂娜給他的訊息一樣冷靜下來。

 

他想進辦法要忒修斯給他鑰匙門，每每碰上了蒂娜努力於工作上的跟監行動，他再遠處陪伴著她，不時在她需要時在桌子上放上美味的巧克力派、甜美夾心巧克力糖、溫熱熱可可，每當忍不住想上前，總是有人出來向她搭話：像是安全部長格雷夫。

 

「 咳……咳……你做得很好，自己沾到的醬料……如果沒有我自己要會擦。」紐特蹩腳地用咳嗽聲代替想宣示獨佔的心， 輕嘆了口氣在她耳旁輕柔一吻。

 

蒂娜笑了，她想起某天跟格雷夫先生一起吃熱狗漢堡，如果那時自己沒有那麼情緒低落，憑自己傲羅的精準直覺絕對能發現暗處的紐特，現場逮捕他這個跟蹤現行犯。

 

她為自己是笨蛋而曾經深深懊惱不已，看著眼前的紐特，他難道不也是個十足的大笨蛋？ 蒂娜露出淺淺酒窩的笑容，她收緊手臂抱住他，為自己沒有失去過的幸福緊緊抓住他。

 

*

 

一陣咳嗽聲打破這對甜蜜擁抱的戀人，白袍治療師尷尬地揚起手中的報告書，板著臉嚴肅誦念著。 

 

「蒂娜•金坦女士，檢驗報告內容如下：背部創傷拉動筋骨以及手腕骨挫傷施以包紮固定。」

 

治療師特意加重聲音「最應注意事項內容為……檢驗出妊娠反應。」治療師遞給他們報告書，忽略他們深感疑惑的表情。 

 

「什麼？！」 

 

喊出話的同時，擁抱中的紐特與蒂娜分別同時想起一些火辣的場景…… 一些沒有被設下保護咒語的熱情計畫……。

 

窗外微風吹起了一縷縷白色蒲公英的種子，在空中旋轉飛舞著，天空裡陽光從雲層點點透出光彩，就如同新生命帶來的歡喜幸福不斷延續漫延著…… ……。


	2. 我們不結婚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

“我們不結婚！”蒂娜煩躁的推開桌面紙張文件，揉亂黑色短髮讓它像鳥巢一樣混亂，跟她的心情互相呼應。

 

紐特從她發出的聲響快速從廚房轉身抖落了手中杯子裡的一些牛奶，眼裡放大了疑惑驚恐，皺起眉頭看向她。

 

紐特擔心蒂娜改變的荷爾蒙放大了任何大小事。

 

他在她面前放下溫熱牛奶，手指輕柔梳順蒂娜黝黑頭髮，把最後一縷髮絲勾回耳後，靠坐在桌邊雙手捧上她的臉頰，讓她棕色眼睛直視著溫柔綠藍眼萌。

 

紐特用手指腹摩擦著蒂娜白皙柔軟的臉頰，放大他嘴邊笑臉。

 

他很幸福，儘管只是這樣看著蒂娜，胸膛就會充滿溫暖氣息，他知道她的煩惱，工作、生活、不管生理心裡都突然的改變還有她對「媽媽」這職位的恐懼。

 

“說出來，我可以幫忙。”

 

“你能幫忙？！你可以生孩子嗎？”蒂娜輕挑起一邊眉毛，提高聲調戲謔。

 

“噢！我可以確定……我的確有出力！”紐特抬起下巴笑容滿面的回應她。

 

“你很得意！”蒂娜輕哼一聲，瞇眼微怒的撥開他放置臉上的手。

 

蒂娜低頭不語在她眉心間的皺摺輕而易見，她開始對未知的生活煩惱，如何應付工作與育兒之間，她跟紐特將來如何呢？他們還沒勾畫如此之遠……他們真正來說也不過是書信往來一年何況還是長距離的戀愛。

 

在他回歸美國來回穿梭倫敦到現在得到這個新生命接近快兩年……而明年這時候我們又要轉變成為父母？！她擔心自己只是扮演一個角色，一個冒名頂替者。至少再遇見紐特前，她從來沒期望自己會成為母親。

 

‘’這是個意外，但不代表不受歡迎！我很歡迎你跟他或者是她！”紐特攤開雙手擁抱著蒂娜，緊緊溫暖的擁抱。他低頭再她的頭髮裡親吻往下再她飽滿的額頭再次放下一個親吻。

 

紐特手指在蒂娜手臂上滑動輕撫著，安撫她心裡的憂慮煩躁。

 

“我們不結婚！”蒂娜再次強調聲勢煩躁的推開紐特，放大瞳孔微怒側頭質疑他。

 

紐特他不懂！！要是！生活並不是他想像的那樣，或是她不是最好的妻子、或者她不能成為孩子所需的媽媽……。

 

這次的發言讓紐特僵直在桌邊上，他站直身軀安靜的在她臉上投射沉默視線。

 

他觀察她。

 

紐特他開始在他腦海裡紀錄搜索，他的蒂娜這個神奇生物在面臨生命延續上的生理與心裡面，他突然恍然大悟得到了最終答案【安心感】。

 

是啊！他因該做一些計畫，他因該要開始他的另一個觀察筆記……。

 

蒂娜咬住嘴角思索如何是好！在紐特安靜下來後，她開始後悔她語快吐出的話語。

 

“我可以下到我的箱子裡嗎？”紐特平靜的語調，再次打擊蒂娜後悔莫及的心藏。

 

沒等蒂娜的回答，紐特急忙轉身離開，他需要紙筆急需要！他的計畫，給予蒂娜安全感的詳細計畫，或者還需要奎妮與雅各布的幫忙。

 

噢！溫熱的血液急速在血管裡奔跑，身體與心臟散發的熱度告知他對這想法是如此的興奮。

 

再往箱子裡的路線上紐特因為太過興奮著急，絆倒自己下跌到箱子底發出巨大聲響。

 

這聲響進到蒂娜耳中。

 

她把臉直接撞擊桌面，發出嘀咕嗚嗚聲，她是不是傷害了紐特。

 

其實她也被再次脫口而出的話語驚嚇到，她不是真的不想跟紐特結婚，她只是被所有煩雜事情搞得難控制脾氣。

 

噢！該死的荷爾蒙！蒂娜把臉更加用力抹在桌面上。

 

*

 

餐盤刀叉碰撞聲響迴響於沉靜早晨桌上。

 

蒂娜緩慢嚼食口中的炒蛋，側著頭用眼尾視線觀察紐特，他很安靜，專心面對他的餐盤食物，但是，他的刀叉根本沒對準培根，他在餐盤上滑動發出切割玻璃聲響，他的眼神在放空。

 

她吞嚥困難的喝了一口水，緊張的咬起嘴唇，看來，她必須去找奎妮談談。她的紐特被自己言語傷害很深……。

 

玻璃摩擦力聲響大聲到驚醒神思的紐特，他快速驚覺自己的失態，把刀叉放回食物上，放了一口蛋在口中咬動。從亂髮縫中隱藏視線觀察蒂娜，她正低頭咬緊嘴唇，蒂娜沒發現自己的走神，紐特吐出緊張的氣息。現在，不能在思考計畫的缺失內容了。

 

紐特快速嚼動面前食物，他還有很多工作要完成，首先，必須跟奎妮談話……。

 

*

 

出爐的麵包香味濃郁飄散空氣中，金髮女郎正在餐桌邊上擺弄餐具，等待著來人。

 

在跟紐特談論過後，甜美笑容一直待在她的臉上，她為她的姐姐開心高興，她值得被紐特合法擁有。

 

現在，只要確保計畫進行順利，而她就是要推動者之一，向她的姐姐保密並分散她的注意力。

 

上樓聲響敲打著奎妮興奮的心情，咬緊嘴唇平復臉上表情，迎接開門而來的人。

 

“蒂尼，發生什麼事了？”奎妮臉上展現擔心的表情，一隻手在身後交叉食指與中指。

 

憐憫，路易斯！演戲就要演到底，原諒我的小謊言。

 

“你收到我的信件了！”蒂娜慌亂的在耳後塞進黑髮，看向眼前的妹妹點頭急拉起她的手，氣息不穩的低聲請求。

 

“我需要你的幫忙！”

 

蒂娜這次沒有抗拒任何波動，她讓奎妮讀取她腦海裡的聲響清晰大聲。

 

她搞砸了一切！紐特他對自己失望了！根本沒有結婚的意願！

 

“噢！蒂尼，不要那麼想，紐特絕對不會不願意！”奎妮搖頭頭腦輕聲斥責她。

 

奎妮的腦袋發出喜悅警訊，心裡盤算著。

 

 “我有個想法。” 她輕快聲調讓她整個人閃亮發光。

 

奎妮快速離開衝入另一房間翻找著，過了一會，臉上帶著甜美笑容，攤開蒂娜手掌放下一個手掌大小的書籍。

 

蒂娜疑惑皺眉直盯書名[結婚大作戰]，她放大眼眸挑起眉毛看向她的妹妹。

 

“噢！蒂尼，不要小看眼前的書籍，它可以教會你許多事。”奎妮擺弄她修長的手指狐媚的對她眨眼。

 

奎妮心想著這是很好讓精銳傲羅分散注意的事情，導向她錯誤的方面掩蓋真正要進行的目的。

 

紐特跟他們這三人組可是有很多事情要做的，當然，奎妮還是有自己的小心思，她可不能錯過捉弄看熱鬧的心情。

 

紐特跟姐姐是多麽甜蜜可愛啊！她展開笑靨興奮催促蒂娜翻開閱讀手中書本。

 

*

 

紐特在他的箱子裡完成所有奇獸的所需，安靜地坐回工作台面上在紙張上面補充今天收集的資料，還有幾封等著書寫的信件，眼神緊盯計畫表格上思索著完善。

 

頭頂上傳來聲響，蒂娜的身影已出現在眼裡。

 

他平靜快速的整理桌面沒有露出半點慌亂，站起身往前穩住正在急促下階梯的蒂娜，當她落入他強壯的手臂裡低頭對她溫柔一笑。

 

蒂娜掙脫他溫暖的懷抱，她睜大眼怒視紐特用一隻手推動紐特的肩膀把他推擠於身後門上，粗魯熱情的往前親上他的嘴唇。

 

紐特被壓制在門上剛張開嘴想說話，蒂娜柔軟的舌頭就竄入糾纏，她咬喙著從他的嘴角到整個嘴唇。

 

紐特看著緊閉雙眼的蒂娜啃食他的嘴唇、壓制他的動作，讓他閃回到第一次見面的時刻。

 

當然那時的她沒對他熱情親吻，他放鬆緊繃的身體把蒂娜的臉頰包覆在他的雙手中取回領導權。

 

紐特輕柔回應著她，緩慢吸吮她的上唇描繪她的唇型，施壓壓力的咬住柔軟紅唇加深彼此的熱度。

 

他追逐著她的唇舌吸取她的甜美氣息，讓這個吻漫長而甜蜜。

 

拉開微小距離他們緊貼著額頭，紐特移開停留在蒂娜紅腫的嘴唇視線，手拇指輕撫著她的下巴，微笑滿足於蒂娜散發的閃亮眼波。

 

蒂娜手環上他的腰間發出輕笑聲，滿意自己從書本中付諸的行動，溫柔凝視著紐特。

 

紐特笑開了滿靨，想起跟奎妮的對話。

 

讓蒂娜放鬆於結婚上的情緒，造成她的壓力的事都不做，儀式什麼的都不重要他想要蒂娜開心沒有任何煩惱，在她需要時及時給與她一個安全的膀彎。

 

“我們不辦婚禮。”紐特捧著蒂娜的臉，看進她的眼睛誠摯說出他的話語。

 

蒂娜僵硬收起笑容疑惑皺起眉頭，停頓著了解紐特的話語後，睜大雙眼微怒的往面前的臉撲進，他們鼻子額頭撞擊發出低鳴。

 

蒂娜張開嘴狠勁的往紐特嘴唇吸吮咬破他的下唇做為懲罰回應。

 

“是的！我們不結婚！”蒂娜高分貝的話語還沒完全飄散空中，人以轉身往上竄出。

 

可惡！沒成功！蒂娜人已經站出箱子外面，懊惱的撥動黑髮，快速從大衣外口袋拿出書本，研究下一個方案。

 

紐特疑惑的站在原地，看著發怒的蒂娜離去。舔著被咬破的傷口嚐到血腥味道，不能理解自己說錯什麼話語。

 

搔著頭髮，從口袋中拿出紙條低頭研究著。

 

【請愉快的享受。】 紐特無奈的吐氣再吐氣。

 

奎妮！你又出了什麼主意了！

 

*

 

蒂娜坐在工作室外階梯上看著紐特餵食他最愛的野獸們，沐浴在夕陽餘暉下的溫煦光線裡，低聲問候溫柔的觸摸，蒂娜露出笑容迷失在這畫面裡，他絕對會是個好爸爸。

 

蒂娜輕咳喉嚨站起身軀拉拉褲管，捂住小腿發出痛苦聲響。

 

她開始實施另一個書本上方法，她看向紐特的方向，他還沒發覺自己的異樣。

 

蒂娜往前挪動縮小她跟紐特的距離，再次做一次原本的動作，發出更大聲的嗚呼聲。

 

紐特正在清理二腳蛇巢穴放慢搬動完成最後，剛從飼料桶中拿出飼料要餵食，被蒂娜的聲響吸引蹙眉轉頭，剛要抬腳離開，手裡傳來刺痛感讓肩膀畏縮了一下。

 

蒂娜成功吸引住紐特的注意力，剛要再次奮力表現排演許久的表演，眼裡的一幕觸動了她，她快速的衝向紐特身邊，抓起他的食指往嘴裡吸吮，口中嚐到血腥味。

 

蒂娜低頭看著手指，血珠再次湧出時，她再次吸吮住直到沒有任何血跡。

 

紐特站定不動，溫柔凝聚他的視線。

 

看著蒂娜的動作他笑了，原來受傷被人在乎是多美好多溫暖。

 

蒂娜在止住紐特的血後，蹲下身轉頭怒視對著二腳蛇巢穴，責怪牠們不該搶奪當時紐特手上的飼料。

 

“你總是吸引我的注意。”所以忘了餵食，所以不能怪牠們。紐特沒有說出後來的話，他怕在火上加油。

 

他輕撫著蒂娜的黑髮，想撫平她的怒氣。

 

蒂娜轉頭撥下他的大手，紐特再次往前抬手想撥動她的頭髮卻碰上她開口要咬的姿勢。

 

他往後縮回手指，對上她怒視的瞇眼。

 

蒂娜轉回頭繼續她對二腳蛇的權威視線，她可不是什麼母獅子還需要紐特幫自己順毛。

 

可惡！又失敗了！她惡恨恨的直盯住牠們，思索著下一個計畫。

 

紐特被她一連串的動作逗樂了，他發出一聲輕笑再次把手放在蒂娜頭上，梳順輕撫她的黑髮。

 

剛剛她是發出了磨牙聲響了，他的蒂娜，可愛的蒂娜！

 

*

 

蒂娜側躺臥俯在柔軟床墊上，手掌支著頭眼神直盯臥室門口期待動靜聲響。

 

等待片刻她開始迷濛了眼前景色，她努力把自己擺弄回原本的姿勢，當腦袋微弱往下點時，她搖晃頭保持清醒睜大雙眼但當視線模糊眼皮沉重時，她改變姿勢坐起來瞇眼怒視門口。

 

她開始思考最近紐特的行為，他花了更多時間在他的箱子裡，每次她依照書本進行測試時，他總是沉浸在文件與工作上還有一些她搞不懂的工具器材，她沒發現他何時上床睡覺何時離開去工作的，因為她最近太過於嗜睡，只知道她是如何在他溫暖懷抱中睡得更加舒服深沉。

 

紐特對著圓形圈吹了一口氣，來回摩擦著圓潤的邊緣。

 

他抬起手中物品對著燈光滿意自己的作品，它在燈光下閃爍光芒，他露出幸福笑容把物件放置褲裝口袋裡，整理桌面完成的文件往上走出箱子，他現在只想把蒂娜抱進自己溫暖的懷抱，等待蒂娜發現自己給她的驚喜。

 

推開臥室門口，紐特僵住驚訝的看著眼前光景。

 

蒂娜臥趴在床上精緻短版睡衣掩蓋不住她均勻長腿光滑細緻交叉著，她因為懷孕而腫脹白皙的胸部，被她自己擠壓著，她慵懶像隻貓咪睡著。

 

紐特不能停止傻笑，輕聲輕柔地爬上床從背後擁抱蒂娜。

 

蒂娜在朦朧睡眠中感受到自己一直期待的溫暖，低嘆一聲，轉身回抱紐特長腿糾纏著他的雙腿，抬頭在他下巴輕吻，摸索著他身上鈕扣緩慢撥弄，雙手從開啟的衣襟探索，滑過他身上的每個傷痕痕跡。

 

紐特顫抖她的觸摸找尋到她柔軟嘴唇加深力道，雙手撫摸上她雙腳，加深彼此的熱度。

 

“我們不結婚嗎？”蒂娜低沉朦朧聲從一路輕吻裡慵懶向紐特發問。

 

她回到他的唇上給予漫長溫柔熱情的吻，扼殺彼此呼吸發出咽嗚飢渴。

 

結束一個長吻用光她所有的能量，她最終放鬆進入她一直反抗的睡眠，她舒服窩入紐特懷抱的熱源，扭動著頭顱找尋最舒適的地方，呼吸平順安靜入睡。

 

紐特停止於她肩膀上的吻，一隻手環抱蒂娜的細腰，另一隻手撫上她細緻的臉蛋，他在她的嘴上放了一個吻。

 

“我們……結婚吧！”輕聲在她耳邊低語，紐特從口袋裡拿出他的作品，舉起蒂娜的手套進無名指上。

 

紐特深呼氣平息自己焦躁不安的熱源，無奈自己今晚可能很難入睡，匿寵看著懷裡的睡美人，溫柔的笑了。

 

*

 

蒂娜在溫暖被窩滿足的呻吟伸展身體，她的雙手摸索找尋另一個人的熱源，卻撲進一個冰冷空間。

 

她坐起身環視臥室內，沒有紐特的身影。

 

蒂娜皺起眉毛回想昨晚的事情，自己問了他要不要跟自己結婚，她沒聽到他的回答。

 

她睡著了！噢！她又再次失敗了！連最後的殺手間都失敗！

 

蒂娜懊惱的弄亂她的黑髮，委屈的心情湧上心頭，她發出低鳴哭聲。

 

開門聲響引起蒂娜的注意，她抬起掛滿淚水的臉龐看向來處 尷尬掩飾匆忙擦拭乾淨不讓紐特發現淚水，僅剩幾聲吸氣鼻涕聲。

 

“蒂娜，親愛的，不舒服嗎？”紐特著急擔心走向她，擦拭遺留她想掩飾的淚水痕跡。

 

蒂娜微嘟起嘴看著他，委屈淚水又湧上她的眼眶。

 

“你……你……不結婚……嗎？”蒂娜抽噎的問他。

 

紐特把她抱入懷抱，溫暖順理她的頭髮，輕柔搖晃安撫她。

 

“你沒發現什麼嗎？”他拉開距離，抬起她的手，在手背上放下輕柔的吻。

 

蒂娜疑惑的看著紐特的舉動，直到看見在溫煦陽光下閃爍的光芒。

 

她睜大眼睛不可思議的研究手指上的物品與紐特表情之間。

 

她專屬的戒指，金銀兩色包圍著鏤空圖案，那些線條是代表他們認識的瞬間，是紐特箱子裡奇獸們剪影的形成。

 

紐特害羞地抓起頭髮，用一隻指頭滑過他的鼻梁，對著她展開笑顏。

 

“我不確定你喜不喜歡……我從沒做過，失敗了幾次……。”

 

她緊抱著他阻止了他的話語，她在他的懷抱裡哭泣，他再次輕柔搖晃安撫她。

 

“我不想讓你哭，我以為這會是開心高興。”

 

蒂娜親上他的嘴唇，開心的露出梨渦笑容，抬起白皙手背驕傲地展示它。

 

“我很喜歡，非常。”

 

紐特笑了，往前傾身一吻。轉身在床頭桌上拿取他完成的計畫文件遞給了蒂娜。

 

她疑惑遲疑的翻開文件讀閱裡面內容，慢慢地張開驚訝的嘴巴。

 

這些是，房屋合約買賣、結婚申請表、她的請假單、蜜月旅行規劃、麻瓜護照……。

 

紐特一直盯著蒂娜的表情，觀察她的反應，當他接收到她的疑惑，他解釋著。

 

“我有個好朋友，你有個好妹妹，當然，我需要他們的幫助。”他無辜的笑容解釋了所有的計畫，所以，她被奎妮戲弄了。

 

噢！憐憫的路易斯！那本書根本就是在擾亂我的！

 

紐特發出笑聲擁抱住他的蒂娜，沉浸彼此溫馨幸福時光。

 

一隻快速白色貓頭鷹從廚房開啟的窗戶呼嘯進入臥室，再紐特頭上丟下紅色信封，盤旋空中回轉出了窗戶。

 

在紐特看見那紅色信封時，他快速地掩住蒂娜的耳朵。

 

而自己在信封咆哮時，畏縮了肩膀。

 

「 牛頓·阿特米斯·費多·斯卡曼德！！！你怎麼敢！！只用信件通知你親愛的家人，你即將成為人夫與人父！！你怎麼敢這麼做！！現在！！我將在下午二點鐘迎接你的到來！！」

 

紅色信封慍怒的在紐特頭頂上吐出門鑰匙，然後優雅轉身面向蒂娜。

 

“波本蒂娜.金坦小姐，斯卡曼德家族誠摯邀請你的到來。”

 

紅色信件說完它的訊息撕毀自己之前，再次對著紐特嘲弄吐舌扮鬼臉。

 

看著紅色碎片飄落木板面上，蒂娜驚恐地吞嚥口水，疑惑地跟紐特對視。

 

“可惡！忒修斯！”紐特惱火的扒開他眼前的頭髮，無奈沉重嘆出氣。

 

“這是……有名的咆哮信。”蒂娜遲疑的問出，它的聲響儘管被紐特摀住耳朵，也能被它聲音所驚嚇。

 

蒂娜看著煩躁走動的紐特，口裡咕噥著詛咒。

 

她突然發覺她的紐特可愛的一面，她起身抱住他，讓他停止急躁踱步安撫他。

 

“我不介意參觀斯卡曼德山莊，但如果能讓你放鬆焦慮，我願意這樣做……。”蒂娜親吻他。

 

紐特疑惑她的動作，蒂娜拉扯他的襯衫衣領，加深她的吻帶領他往床舖走去。

 

“完成……我們昨晚沒做完的事。”她停頓話語，親吻誘惑著他。紐特睜大瞳孔微笑回應蒂娜，昨晚殘留的熱度再次被彼此點燃……。

 

溫暖的陽光穿梭微塵的氣息，加入滿室的熱氣，嘆息呻吟瀰漫於燦爛金光中……。。


End file.
